A job management method for an information processing system which acquires and manages job information has conventionally been developed (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-116899). Pieces of job information executed by a peripheral device are collected.
In conventional job information collection, whether to collect pieces of job information is not determined on the basis of the job information generation process. For this reason, pieces of unnecessary or abnormal job information may be collected. For example, the output destination is set to a predetermined memory area in a host computer or external file server. Display control data, image data, or printing data in a PDF file or the like is generated by an application or driver and output without any printing processing. Even in this case, pieces of job information may be recorded or accumulated.
The system may include an image forming apparatus which does not correspond to job information collection. In use of such image forming apparatus which does not support job information collection, abnormal job information may be created.
In this manner, when pieces of various job information are collected, desired job information cannot be managed at high precision.